Matt Willig
| birth_place = La Mirada, California | death_date = | death_place = | number = 77, 71, 76 | status = | position = Offensive tackle | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 8 | weight_lbs = 315 | college = USC | high_school = St. Paul (CA) | teams= * New York Jets (1992–1995) * Atlanta Falcons (1996–1997) * Green Bay Packers (1998) * St. Louis Rams (1999) * San Francisco 49ers (2000–2002) * Carolina Panthers (2003–2004) * St. Louis Rams (2005) | highlights = * Super Bowl Champion, 1999 (XXXIV) | nfl = WIL593466 }} Matthew Joseph Willig (born January 21, 1969) is an American actor and former American football offensive tackle in the National Football League. He stands 203 cm (6 feet, 8 inches). Early life Willig was born in La Mirada, California. He played football and basketball at St. Paul High School (Santa Fe Springs, California). He played college football at the University of Southern California as a member of the 1989 Rose Bowl winning team. He was a public administration major. Professional football career Willig played 14 years for the Carolina Panthers, New York Jets, Atlanta Falcons, Green Bay Packers, St. Louis Rams, and San Francisco 49ers. Willig was on the winning St. Louis Rams team in Super Bowl XXXIV, and on the losing Carolina Panthers' team in Super Bowl XXXVIII. Acting career Willig portrayed Special Agent Simon Cade in season eight of NCIS until the first episode of season nine (airdate 20 September 2011). In 2009, he had a supporting role as a brutish caveman tormenting Jack Black and Michael Cera in the motion picture Year One. He appeared as a gang member named Little Chino on the Showtime series, ''Dexter'' (2007). He has appeared as a bodyguard named Yuri on the NBC series ''Chuck'', and also has appeared in an episode of My Name is Earl entitled "Bullies". Willig has acted in numerous national commercial campaigns, including a Capital One spot with David Spade, a Bud Light spot, and as an action hero in a Halls commercial. He also appeared in a season 7 episode of Malcolm In the Middle, as Crash, a recovering alcoholic, and had a small role in the 1993 Hong Kong action movie, Full Contact. He appeared in a minor role in iCarly as a truckdriver named "Sledghammer". He made another guest appearance on The Suite Life on Deck as a genie in season 2 episode 22. On Sonny with a Chance in the "Sonny Get Your Goat" episode, he appeared as "Limo", the mode of transportation to Tawni's motel room in a foreign country, and appeared in the Disney XD show Pair of Kings. Willig also had a supporting role in the second episode of ''Terriers''. He played Mike Drake in the critically acclaimed independent thriller The Employer. He also appears in the 2013 film A Resurrection. In 2011, he was on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless, as Billy Abbott's bodyguard, "Tank". More recently he played One Eye, a Mexican drug dealer, in We're The Millers and Gregorek in NBC's series Grimm. Willig also played former NFL player Justin Strzelczyk in the film Concussion. Also, played Lash on the third season of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. In 2014, he appeared in Season 1 of Brooklyn Nine-Nine as Brandon Jacoby (Season 1, episode 14 : "The Ebony Falcon").https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2200632/?ref_=tt_cl_t11 Willig voiced Juggernaut in the Marvel game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. Filmography References External links * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American actor-athletes Category:American football offensive tackles Category:Atlanta Falcons players Category:Carolina Panthers players Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:New York Jets players Category:Sportspeople from Los Angeles County, California Category:San Francisco 49ers players Category:St. Louis Rams players Category:USC Trojans football players Category:Super Bowl champions Category:Players of American football from California